


Piper Finds Tommy

by LoveGems1



Series: Piper Finds Tommy [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Power Rangers
Genre: Both Tommy and Jason are powerful, Jason's a Whitelighter, Parental Jason & Wyatt & Chris, Piper and Tommy's friendship, Tommy's a witch, family found, parental Tommy & Wyatt & Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Piper finds out that she and her sisters have a little brother, and wants to meet him. She keeps him a secret from her sisters, until she wants them to meet. No set timeline
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Piper Halliwell, Past Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott, Wyatt Halliwell & Piper Halliwell
Series: Piper Finds Tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Piper Finds Tommy

Patty and Victor  
Pure 31-> Andy 31 detective  
Paul 10  
Drew 10  
Steve 6  
Tayler 6  
Piper 28-> Leo elder  
Wyatt 4  
Chris 2  
Phoebe 26-> Cole half-demon and Coop cupid  
Cody 17  
P.J. 7  
Parker 6  
Peyton 5  
Tommy 22-> Jason whitelighter  
Patty and Sam  
Paige 24-> Henry 30 human  
Tamora 10  
Kat 10  
Liam 6  
Henry Jr. 2

A woman with brown hair sees a group of kids. She glances at a piece of paper in her hand and glares confusedly at it. There are three girls in yellow, two girls in pink, one boy in just black, one boy in green and black, one boy in only blue, and one boy in blue and red. All nine seem to be waiting for someone. The woman sees an Asian girl in a yellow midriff top, black shorts, and sneakers, waving. She turns to see two boys. One boy in red and black, the other is in green, white and red.

The woman frowns at the boy in the three colors. He's sporting a black eye, shoulder might be broken, and maybe either bruised or broken ribs. He's hanging onto the boy in red and black. The two girls in pink, one girl, has a pink dress, and the other had a pink shirt and a black skirt coming towards the boys. The woman is surprised to see the boy in green leans into the boy in red, and the boy in red shields the other boy away from the girls. 

The woman sees the rest shifting uncomfortably. The woman thinks that she's in the wrong place, but at the same time, she wants to go to the boy with the black eye. She wants to wrap her arms around him and shield him from the world. She looks and sees the boy looking at her. She waves towards the boy and sees him smiling shyly back. The boy in red sees the woman and raises an eyebrow. 

The group argued for a bit until the boy in red tells the group off. The woman sees that after the group left, the boy in green breaks down crying. The boy in red holds onto the wounded boy. She goes to them and pulls the crying boy into her. She strokes the long hair comfortably. The boy in red looks at her with a fixed look. 

"Are you Tommy?" The woman asks the crying boy. The boy tenses and nods. He reaches for the boy in red. The woman smiles at the pair. The woman's heart broke when she saw the feared look.

"I'm Piper Halliwell. I have something to give you." Piper tells the boy. Tommy looks at her with confusion. The boy in red stays in front of Tommy. Piper hands the boy some papers. Tommy reads over his shoulder, eyes widen, and looks at her with fear, hope, hurt, and confusion. Piper smiles gently at him. 

"Really? It this really true, Jase?" Tommy asks the Piper and the boy in red. Jase signs and nods. Piper looks at the boy in red with wonder. Piper sees Tommy's eyes lit up with happiness. He throws himself to his older sister, and Piper laughs, hugging the boy back.

"Who are you?" Piper asks the other boy. She knows that this boy is different from the others. She can see their relationship being close, but how close is the question. The boy in red seems older than the rest of the group.

"I'm Jason. I'm Tommy's whitelighter." Jason tells Piper. She tilts her head sideways, confused. Jason smiles, amused. Tommy lets Piper go and holds onto Jason. Jason kisses Tommy's cheek, causing Piper to smile. She sees love in both boys, and she just wants Tommy to be happy.

"You Halliwells are witches. Magic. You might not have gotten your magic back, but you and your sisters are known as the Charmed Ones. Protecting innocents. Tommy also has magic but also has the Power Grid. You women will have a whitelighter to guide you. I help guide Tommy." Jason explains to the middle sister. She looks at him with disbelief.

Tommy shows her one or two of his powers and hides behind Jason. Piper nods, and Jason tenses. Tommy hides in Jason's shirt. Piper smiles at the two and accepts it. Piper asks the two what they were doing now, and Tommy starts telling her, while Jason smiles at the two siblings. 

Years later, Tommy got the courage to go to the house. Piper sees him and opens the door, and smiles. She lets the men in. Tommy's bouncing, while Jason puts a calming hand on his husband. Piper called Tommy two years after their meeting, saying that they had their magic. Jason laughs at how cute Tommy and Piper are. 

Jason sees a switch in Tommy from Power Ranger to a witch. He sees the strong influential leader of the Power Rangers to the annoying little brother that loves to get under Piper's skin. He gets to see a no-nonsense leader of the Power Rangers to a loving, dotting uncle to Piper's two little boys. 

Piper smiles because Tommy and Jason are going to be the father-figures Wyatt and Chris deserve. She's pissed with Leo for not changing but loves that Chris, her little ray of sunshine, smiling and giggling with Tommy and Jason. Piper loves that Tommy doesn't think of Wyatt as a small hero, waiting to happen, but a little human that needs love and attention. He never played favorites, and Wyatt thrives under Tommy and Jason.

Tommy teaches Wyatt how to defend himself and Chris without magic. Jason would teach when Tommy couldn't. Piper would join in as well. Piper knows that Prue, Phoebe, and Paige knows that Piper's hiding something from them. Piper had Andy help her find Tommy, but begged him not to tell Prue. Leo knew that Piper loves him and is in love with him, but he knows that she loves another man. 

Piper loves Tommy. She isn't in love with her younger brother. That's weird and wrong but loves having this big bundle of energy around. He's a refresher for her to have. Sure they talk about magic and how to handle situations, but Tommy and Piper would end up in the kitchen and cook. Wyatt and Chris would be with Jason at the table, waiting for samples. 

Piper loves mothering him, knowing that he never got love or support in his childhood. He had a crappy childhood, to put it mildly. She knows that if Prue knew about Tommy sooner, she would have taken Tommy in. Today is going to be different. Piper planned on getting the sisters to meet Tommy. She asked Jason about it, and Jason beamed at her. 

She got to enjoy Jason, as much as Tommy. Jason isn't afraid to speak his mind to her and the elders. She knows that Jason can do what he wants and how powerful he truly is, but he won't fight them. He could, but he wouldn't want to rule. Jason fought for Leo and Piper to get together and that Gideon was not as supportive as he should have. 

Piper told her sisters that she wanted them to meet people that are important to her. The five are in the kitchen, Tommy and she are making lunch when the door opens, and a group of kids comes running into the kitchen. Piper looks to see her sisters and their partners. Jason sees Leo orbing in. Chris and Wyatt are in Jason's lap. 

Chris seeing his dad, orbs into Tommy's arms. Tommy looks at his small nephew with confusion. He turns from the stove and sees a group of people looking at him. Jason holding Wyatt, stands in front of him and Chris. Piper sees fear in her little brother's eyes and is saddened. She knows that he couldn't take another rejection.

"Tommy, this is Prue, I'm sure you remember Andy, their kids, Paul, Drew, Brian, and Jack. Prue is the eldest, and she has mind power. The next is Phoebe, her husbands Cole and Coop, and their kids Cody, P.J., Parker, and Payton. Phoebe has sight and empathy, while her last sister, Paige and her husband Henry, their kids Tamora, Kat, Liam, and Henry Jr. Paige, is half whitelighter- half-witch. Sisters, this is our little brother Tommy, his whitelighter and husband Jason. He has all of our powers." Piper introduces everyone. Tommy gives a shy smile to his sisters, while the sisters look at Piper with shock and disbelief. 

Prue looks at her blood brother and sees fear and a weariness in his eyes. She'll yell at Piper when they are alone because she can see that he would not like yelling. She goes to him and hugs to man. Jason smiles at the eldest sister and knows that Tommy would not handle her temper. Phoebe can sense his fear and hope and knows that he can't trust easily. She can see that he is a good man and wants to get to know him. Paige grins. She isn't the baby anymore and will do anything to help the man. 

Andy smiles gently to the two because he knows what the younger man went through as a kid. He had Tommy at his place a few times, just to keep Tommy alive. Cole smiles, seeing the only male brother get uncomfortable around his sisters. He turns into Belthazor, to see the reaction. Tommy's eyes widen and look at him with childish glee. Cole turns back and sees the response. Jason laughs at his husband and Piper, giggling. Coop smiles at the reaction. He knows that Tommy has a big heart that's been hurt one too many times.

Coop can see the love Jason has for Tommy and vis versa. He knows that there isn't anything that can separate them. The two are a lifeline to each other. Henry smiles, seeing the childish glee aiming towards Belthazor and understands that the men are accepting of anything that comes their way. Leo wants to be mad at Tommy, but can't. Leo sees the relationship between Tommy and Piper, and that makes him jealous. 

Leo knows that he screwed up and hurt Piper, and with Jason as Tommy's husband and whitelighter, Jason's going to have a blast tearing him down. Leo fears Jason, with good reason. Jason's not afraid to piss Whitelighters and Elders off. Leo has seen Jason's power and knows that he's powerful. Leo needs to fix his mistakes. The sisters see Tommy's reaction at Cole and smiles. Leo finds the answer warmly.

Piper told their sisters that Tommy and Jason are Power Rangers, causing Tommy to panic a little. Piper gives Tommy a look, and he pouts. They question Tommy and Jason, while Tommy questions the three sisters. Piper sees Tommy being able to talk and cook at the same time. Piper couldn't do the same. Jason steals some of the food that Tommy puts in front of him. Tommy glares at his husband. 

Once the tension is gone, it's full of joy and laughter. Tommy gets to asks all the questions and not be afraid that it will be too much because they ask as many questions as he does. Jason joins in whenever he wants to. Cole's amused by Tommy's reaction to his half-demon. 

Coop can see healing between Jason and Tommy and smiles. He can see the hurt that Tommy is going through, and that hurts Coop. He thought that Phoebe was bad, Tommy's worst. He can see that love has hurt him to the point he can't bring himself to believe that he's worth loving. 

The Cupid sees Jason fighting tooth and nail with Tommy on love. He sees the two lovers for each other and knows that they will heal. Coop sees Phoebe lowering most of her guard for and about love and will help anyone that needs it. He's proud of how much healing his wife has done. Maybe she can help Tommy with advice.

Henry sees a very guarded man, with a soft side to him. Henry knows that Chris will only truly stay with his mom, but the baby has been in Tommy's arms the entire time. Whenever Piper tries to move Chris, he would cry, and Tommy would send his sister a smile. The man can see Piper giggling and smiles. It's hard to impress Piper nowadays. 

The man sees Jason just observing the situation, and considers a soft look aiming towards Tommy. Henry thinks that Tommy and Jason are an excellent addition to the sisters. Andy knows that Tommy's avoiding a lot of questions form Prue, and she will look at him with confusion. He has seen some of the kid's injuries and knows that most of them were from his adopted parents. Paige would be horrified when she founds out. 

It's hard to tell if Tommy's going to trust his sisters with the full truth, but he knows that it's up to Tommy to heal. Leo sees Jason being protective of his husband and gets that the elders not happy with Jason but will let Jason off the hook. Leo is jealous of how much Jason gets away with, but for a good reason.

Jason tore into Leo one when he first became a whitelighter. Leo never went near Jason, unless he has too. Leo sees Tommy clutching towards Jason and Jason's worried look towards Tommy. The group sees Tommy curling into Jason and looks towards Jason. Piper goes to her little brother and checks on him. 

"You okay?" Piper asks quietly. Tommy nods a little, feeling a little overwhelmed and just wants Jason to hold onto him. She motions everyone to back away from Tommy, and they did. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige all gesture Piper to them, and the four sisters walked out. The men all wince when they heard Prue's voice rising.

Jason looks down towards his husband and sees eyes tiredness in them. He knows that Tommy hasn't slept in a long time and is exhausting to meet your newfound sisters. The in-laws see Jason and Tommy talking and Tommy almost asleep. Jason holds Tommy tighter and sees the women coming in. 

"Piper, we're going to head out. Tommy's finally getting to sleep, and I don't want you four to be quiet for Tommy. We'll see you again next week?" Jason questions on the last part. Piper nods in agreement, and the three sisters look concerned for their brother. Jason smiles at their looks, and orbs out with a sleeping Tommy. Everyone looks at Piper for answers, as she looks at Andy and a small smile. 

"Tommy still has insomnia. He hasn't fully slept in three weeks. Every now and again, Tommy would nap, but not a full-on deep sleep that is recommended. Tommy still has a problem with eating too." Piper tells Andy, who winces. Prue sees this and gives the two a look. Piper tells her sisters about Tommy's past. 

Things were exploding left and right, and Phoebe is full-on crying. Piper waits for her sisters to calm down, and sighs. She knows that Tommy's in a healing stage that Jason can help but slowly, Tommy's letting Piper in to help. Tommy knows Piper longer and knows that she knows his moods well enough for him to help.

"Look, I know that you want to help, but right now, just get to know him. Jason and I are helping him with a lot of issues. He's in therapy, but there are days where he struggles. We just need to let Jason take control and be there for him. I know that you want to help, but let Jason tell you when to do something, okay?" Piper tells her sisters, who nod in agreement.

"Next week?" Phoebe asks, and Piper smiles when Chris orbs into her arms. She kisses his forehead, and the toddler orbs away, causing Piper laughs as she pulls her phone and press speed dial.

"Piper." Jason greets amused. He knows why she's calling him. All he's waiting for is the confirmation. 

"You're getting a visit." Was Piper's response. Jason laughs when both hear 'Small human.' Piper giggles. They both hang up. Cole looks at the second eldest with a look. Her sisters look at her with funny smiles.

"Small human?" Cole asks, causing Piper to lose it. The sisters laugh, not knowing what is so funny. Once Piper's composed, she closes her eyes, thinking on how to explain it, with a big smile on her face.

"Tommy has a way with words and expressions, and when he saw Wyatt and Chris, all he yelled was 'Small Humans. Jason, she has small humans.' Jason just nods, and Chris orbs into Tommy's arms. All Tommy would say is 'hi small human.' I just lost it. I laughed, and Tommy just had a big smile on his face." Piper laughs at the memory. 

Everyone chuckles at the explanation, and Leo smiles at his wife. It seems that Tommy and Piper have a mother/son relationship. Leo goes forward to Piper and tries to take her in her arms. Piper pulls away from Leo, and Leo nods in understanding. He screwed up and is paying the price for it.

"Does Chris orbs to Tommy and Jason, whenever he wants to?" Andy asks, not knowing if he likes his nephew orbing to other peoples houses, just because he can. Piper smiles at him.

"Only when Tommy's not a great mood. Having Wyatt and Chris there helps him become better. He has someone to look out for. He knows that Jason is capable of looking out for himself and doesn't have to worry about him. Chris and Wyatt are small and defenseless and need someone to take care of them. Tommy has to be the one to do it, since I'm not there, and Jason's out." Piper tells Andy, who nods in understanding. 

Leo didn't like that. He didn't want his sons to get hurt, and to hear that Tommy doesn't take care of himself, makes Leo worried about his sons. Phoebe looks at him sharply. She can sense what Leo's feeling and doesn't like it. The second youngest sister knows that Leo wants to repair the relationship, and she wants to support it, but at the same time, Leo made is a decision and hurt Piper. 

She can see that Tommy and Jason are filling the roles at dads to Wyatt and Chris better than Leo can. To hear that Tommy's suffering and Chris and Wyatt want to help melts her heart, as she can see the four, including Jason, sees a beautiful family time. She leans into Cole and Coop, and they both kiss her.

"I would love to get to know our little brother." Phoebe smiles at her older sister. She wants to see Tommy in her life.

"Next week on Saturday, Tommy and Jason have lunch with us, so if you want to come, you can." Piper invites her sisters. The three smile at her. 

Saturday comes, and the sisters are all there, waiting for Tommy and Jason to show up. They hear to door open and sees Jason coming in. Piper gives Jason a look of concern. She sees him being pissed off and is pacing back and forth. The three sisters look towards Piper for her lead. 

"Jason?" Piper asks caution. He looks at her and smiles softly towards her. She rushes outside and sees Tommy on the porch, and gives the young man a hug. She knows that Tommy's hurting. Tommy's more like a son to her, and she's okay with that. 

Tommy curls into her and cries. He lets out loud sobs, and Piper can feel him shaking. The sisters go out and hug their little brother. They can see and feel his hurt and want to comfort him. The guys are back inside, dealing with a panic Jason. Andy pulls Jason into a hug.

Words can't describe feelings, but actions help with Jason and Tommy. They need at least one to be calm. The women get Tommy in the house and onto the couch. Jason cuddles with his husband, and Piper is close in tears. Phoebe hugs Piper, and she leans into her. 

A knock on the door causes Piper to get the door. She sees a group of men in red looking worried. She tilts her head in confusion.

"Is Tommy here?" A blond man in military outfit asks. 

"Who's asking?" Piper asks.

"Wes Collins. We just want to make sure that Tommy's okay. There was a fight, and words where exchanged, causing Tommy and Jason to leave." Wes asks the woman and seeing her nod. 

"I'll let Tommy know that you came by to check on him. I'm Piper." Piper tells Wes but sees the group of men sigh in relief. Wes smiles at the man, and Piper can see the men care for Tommy. 

"Small human, hi." Piper and Wes laugh. Hearing Tommy's voice causes the men to relax. The group smiles at Piper, and she waves at them. She goes and checks on her boys. It'll take time, but the family will get there.


End file.
